ROBIN'S REVENGE
by UnknownCallerGhostface
Summary: A SMILE A FLASH A DEATH SEQUEL Robin and Colin have been captured by Joker & Harley Quinn. To escape, Robin must fight through Joker's prison to find Joker, save Colin, avenge Stephanie. What secrets will unfold? What is the Joker's REAL plan? CAN ROBIN SURVIVE THIS TIME? Aided by Oracle and Batman, Damian will answer all of these questions and more. Based on Arkham Asylum. R&R!
1. Prologue

**ROBIN'S REVENGE **

The Joker murdered Stephanie Brown 134 days ago.

Damien Wayne and Colin Wilkes vowed revenge 130 days ago

Dick Grayson was convinced to help 126 days ago.

They began to infiltrate Joker's organization 120 days ago

Oracle signed on to help 114 days ago.

**100 days ago Colin Wilkes and Damien Wayne were captured and taken hostage by the Joker and Harley Quinn.**

The Joker thinks that Damien is right where he wants him. Trapped. Alone. But Damien and Colin will battle through all to find the Joker and avenge Stephanie Brown.

Only question is…

CAN THEY DO IT?  
TUNE IN AND FOLLOW TO FIND OUT!


	2. Online

Oracle bit her lip hard as she quickly scanned through databases, firewalls and security networks trying to find any hint of where Damien and Colin went. For a brief moment she thought she found a lead, but it was fate playing tricks. She sighed and leaned back in her wheelchair. Her fingertips hurt and her eyes were watery. She looked at her wristwatch,

**1 0: 0 4 **

**PM**

She'd been at that computer for hours. There was a swift whoosh behind her making her turn. Dick Grayson was there in his Bat-suit panting. He walked closer and tore his mask off. "Are you okay?" Oracle asked. He sat on the other desk chair with a smirk. "It's difficult without a wisecracking little demon, but I'll survive. How are you?"

"I've been trying to find any information I can about where Damien and Colin could be." She sighed. "They are off the grid. No threats from Joker, no hostage pleas, no information on where he's hiding." Dick walked over to the screen, heart still pounding like a bass drum. "It's never been this hard before. What the hell is he doing?"

"If it's anything like Jason Todd, God help them." Dick started. "I don't want… that image in my head." He began to tear up. "I tried so hard to protect him. It was all my fault. Joker's gonna get him and it's my fault." Dick held his tears in, but it took all of his strength not to cry. Instead he let out a shuttering sigh. Oracle removed her glasses and wheeled over to him, red hair flowing past her shoulders. She rubbed his shoulder. "I miss him too. Everyone does. But none of us could've done anything to save them. There's no evidence to suggest they're dead. There's always hope." Dick turned to her.

"But what about when hope runs out?" Oracle smiled and rubbed is shoulder. "Then we believe." Dick smiled when suddenly there was an explosion of static over the earpiece. Oracle raced to the computer and tapped buttons at incredible speed, trying to clear up the static. "Hello? Hello? Damien, do you read me?"

There was heavy breathing over the line. "Damien, do you read me?" The few moments between the next words were agonizing. "_Yes… it's me…_" he says at last. "Damien, where are you?"  
"_I don't know_." He pants. "_Listen, I think me and Colin can escape, but we need you not to come to us._" Oracle stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"_Keep our position on file, guide us through like you did with Bruce that time Joker took over Arkham Asylum. But I'm going to be Batman some day, and I need to learn to do things on my own. We can do this, trust us. I've got the panic switch if things go wrong._"

Oracle thought for a minute. "No, I can't let you do it. You're children, we'll come to you."

"_Oracle!_"

"No! You're not doing it!"

"_Oracle, let me ask you something. When Bruce sets his mind to something, did you ever stop him, even once?_" Oracle sighed. She knew she was about to lose. "No." she replied.

"_I am Batman's son. He is my dad. I have his genes. I know I can do this_." Oracle rubbed her forehead. "I don't like it." She said. "_I can do this. I HAVE the panic button. You'll be on the line to help me._"

"The WHOLE time, and if I hear too much danger, if it gets too hairy, I'm sending Dick." Damien contemplated a moment. "_Okay. Let's do this_."

Oracle turned up her mic. "And we are online.


	3. Challenge Accepted

"_Okay, Damien, let's try and get you out of here alive. It looks like you're all the way in international waters just off the coast of Gotham. It seems the Joker has built a high tech lair beneath the ocean. You're on the bottom floor of this facility. You're gonna have to work your way up with Colin._"

Damien felt his hopes fade. "That might be a problem." He mumbled. Oracle frowned. "_How do you mean?_" Damien sighed. "They took Colin away. I haven't seen him in a long time-"

"**Is this who you're looking for, Robin?**" Oracle jumped. She instantly recognised the high voice. So did Robin. A monitor jumped to life letting Robin see Harley Quinn guarding Colin (who was beaten black and blue) tied to a chair. Colin suddenly spoke. "D-D…" he mumbled, then he realised what he was about to do. "Robin… help me…" he choked. Damien clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in anger. Harley began to speak again. "**Well, Robin, we have got some night in store for you. So, I'm not gonna yammer on too long, let's get down to the FUN!**" she squeals. "Fun?" Damien asked.

"**Oh, yeah! Fights, traps, the whole nine yards, my friend. We're not going to kill you. On purpose we mean. No, we want you to suffer. You'll die when we want you too. And I'm looking forward to seeing just what the lowly position of the boy wonder can do…**" Harley smiled deviously. Damien got the feeling this wasn't going to be a girl scout scavenger hunt.


	4. The First Challenge

The screen shut off with a beep. Damian sighed. "I need to find him before I can do anything else. They'll kill him."

"_I know, Damian. I've found your position on a map of the city, but... I can't quite figure out where exactly you are. You're underground somewhere... I'll work on it. Anyway, you better get out of there. That room could be booby trapped._" Oracle said.

Damien immediately embraced the possibility of booby traps and hustled to the exit quickly and opened the heavy, steel door with a grunt. He had no time to react as a sharp blow was delivered to his stomach. Damian flew backwards with a pained yelp. He looked up to see someone standing in the doorway. A mutation. Joker's been experimenting again.

The man had six muscled arms and was almost eight foot tall. The man seemed rabid and disjointed. A mindless slave with a red smile painted on his rage ridden face.

The man leaped forward, arms outstretched as Damien surged to the side and rolled away. The man tore a hole in the wall in front of him and growled like a vicious wild animal. His reptile like eyes focussed on Damien. The mutation pounced at Damian who leap-frogged over the man. He turned and delivered a kick to the spine. This had no effect on him.

The mutation swung around and knocked Damian to the side. As he sat, The mutation towered over him. A thousand thoughts rushed through Damian's mind. _There has to be a weak spot!_ he thought. _There always is! _

Damian looked around and saw some discarded metal on the floor put there when the mutation tore his fist out of the wall. Damian swiftly snatched a piece and shoved it at the mutation's left eye. The mutation leaped backwards and screamed. Damian noticed something. The chest was exposed. If he had a good kick, he could knock the wind out of him.

Damian jumped up like a cat and kicked off from the wall, delivering a full force kick to the mutation's chest. He crumpled as Damian spun around and delivered two more kicks to the head. The man rolled over as he stomped on his face. Damian panted heavily. The mutation was knocked out. Damian exited his cell for the first time in 100 days. The air was much cooler and cleaner outside, which was a relief. He looked down the long, lit hallway in front of him. Oracle suddenly ruined the harmonious silence by speaking over the mic.

"_Nice job, Damian. I was getting worried there. Okay, before we go-_"

"I wanna talk to Grayson." Damian interrupted. "_Oh, okay._" Oracle muttered. Dick went over to the microphone. "_Good to hear from you, buddy. How you been?_"

"Honestly, Grayson, I've been better. Look, I just want to tell you something." Damian began. "_What is it?_"

"Thanks. For everything. You helped me to not be this awful assassin I was trained to be. You were my first friend. Then Steph, then Colin. I just want to say I appreciate everything, in case I don't get a chance to."

Dick was shocked at the emotion in Damian's voice. "_Wow. What's brought all this on?_"

Damian shrugged. "Never really been an emotions kind of guy. Guess I thought I'd get that off my chest." Dick smiled. "_Knock 'em dead, kid._"

Damian smirked. "That's the plan."


	5. Chamber of Danger

"So, Oracle. What now?" Damian asked quietly, so as not to disturb any other traps that could be around him.

"_Well, I've only got an aerial view, but ahead of you there should be some way out of that hallway. I wouldn't try any doors though. Something's. . . off down there._"

Damian raised one eyebrow. Off? "What do you mean off?" He asked carefully.

"_I don't know. The readings in the room are weird, but you're so far below the ground I can't tell what._" Oracle sighed.

"Well, considering the last surprise I just got, Any info would be good right now."

"_Let's see. . ._" Oracle began. "_Ah! In every room there should be oxygen and carbon dioxide, as well as a few other minor gases that don't matter, but something strong, but I don't know what it is._"

"That's all?" Damian said before letting out a sigh. "This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought."

"_I'll look at the chemical makeup I can spot._"

"Hurry up..." Damian moaned, irritably impatient.

Damian suddenly noticed something. A quiet hissing sound in the background. "Oracle, can you hear that?"

"_Damian, you might want to get moving. This chemical isn't safe."_He began to get slightly worried. He began walking quickly down the hall. "Oracle, if you could tell me what the hell that hissing is, that'd be great!"

"_Oh, God. . . Damian! It's an acidic gas! Run!_"

Damian started before sprinting down the stretching hall. The gas began to rise. His tights began to sizzle and his shoes were wearing away. "Acid!" he yelled angrily in pain. "Always acid! Never a frigging crossword!"

The gas continued to rise as the boots on Damian's feet started to wear away. This was one strong gas! He yelped in as the first part of the boots wore completely away, exposing his skin and burning it deeply, but he refused to slow down. The gas continued rising and burning Damian's tights.

"_Hurry up, Damian!_"  
"Really, Oracle? I thought I might slow down! I thought that might be a fun thing to do!" Damian shot back sarcastically in pained anger as more searing pain set in. He was being cooked in chemicals. Blood ran down his legs, staining his suit when he finally reached the end of the hallway.

Damian leaped into the air and grabbed two metal bars at the end of the hall. As he looked up he realised. "_What is it, Damian?_"

"It's a climbing maze. And it's not stable." It was true. The bars hung loose, the mesh netting barely clung to the wall, but the gas continued rising.

And as damaged as his ankles were, Damian would be damned if he would let Harley Quinn kill him!

He leaped up the netting and poles, swinging around and flying upwards as the gas sped up. He could finally see a large metal door ahead. But it was slowly closing. The plan was to lock him in.

Damian reached out to a rusty bar and jumped slightly, grabbing it. He swung his legs and caught a pole with them, throwing his arms around mesh wire caught between two poles and climbing upwards.

Damian could hear the metal beneath him dissolving.

As he jumped up, the mesh wire fell into the acid. Damian continued to claw at the walls and kick his feet against the metal beneath him, desperately trying to escape the deadly toxic. He leaped across to grab a ladder when the bar hs arms grabbed onto broke, leaving him hanging by his feet. The sweat on his face ran upwards onto his mask.

The gas scathed the bottom of Damian's cape. Realising how close death was, he shot upwards into the air and turned before gripping some wires that hung right below the door. They snapped off. Damian almost fell, but just in time he threw himself into the air and slid under the door to safety just as it closed. He panted heavily. When did Harley Quinn become so good with traps? This was just the beginning of the night she had in store.

"_Damian, are you okay?!_"

"I'll live" he began. He stared down at his feet, covered with boots that had patches burned out. "But I might need some new shoes."


	6. Security Room

_**Okay, I've gotten no reviews yet for this, but any opinions you have are welcomed. I need some constructive criticism. Someone review. Seriously. Anyone. Please. Anyway, enjoy part six! It's the longest part yet!**_

Damian realised he was in another short hallway. He was sure that up ahead, there would be another trap. He decided now would be a good time to evaluate the situation.

"Okay, let's talk, Oracle. The place is full of traps. This is obviously not a minor chamber. It's part of something much bigger." He said.

"_I know. Some kind of evil plot, I'd imagine. Not just about you and Colin, but about something else as well._"

"Do you have any idea how big the place is?" Damian asked.

"_Let me check._" Damian sat for a minute while Oracle tapped some keys on the bat-computer. "_Ah-ha!_" she exclaimed. "_It looks like it's roughly 10 stories, the roof is at the surface. How did he get the money to build it?_"

"The entire city's scared of him! They would offer their services secretly no charge."

"_There seems to be a lot of henchmen in there... Wait! I think I know how I can help you out here!_" she exclaimed.

Oracle furiously tapped the keys on the keyboard at incredible speed. "_Done!_" she said. Damian raised one eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"_I locked on to the co-ordinates of your earpiece, closed in and found the map of one floor, and now I can reach them all. Hey, beside you, do you see a door? On your left?_" Damian looked to his side. All he saw was the wall.

"No." He said. "_Well, there are several henchmen behind that wall, in a security room. Your utility belt is in there. If you can sneak in and grab it, you can look at the building through the cameras. You can find Colin and get out of there._"

Damian smiled at the thought. Of finally escaping. Of being free. He turned to his left and placed his fingertips on the wall. He gave a slight push, careful not to alert anyone. Once the door was open enough for Damian to sneak through, he padded into the room silently. There were three of the Jokers thugs in there, all faced away from him towards a wall filled with monitors that showed the entire building live. Wait. . . not live. . . it seemed as if there was a thirty second delay!

_Oh, this is going to be fun. _Thought Damian. The Boy Wonder quietly slid under a table in the middle of the room. He scanned his surroundings. The room was dark and dingy. The walls were dirty and the blue carpeted floor had never met a vacuum cleaner. The room had a reeking odour of tobacco and pizza that's at least two days old.

He could hear the lazy conversation happening between the three thugs, heavily drunk and obviously off the clock in their own minds. The shrill, grating voice of Harley Quinn entered the room through an intercom.

"**Hey, you lazy crap-heads! What's the little bird boy up to?**"

One of the less drunk guards spoke up. "He's fighting it out in the acid chamber right now. He's just about at the top. . . wait. . . Damn! He made it!"

"**You know he needs to die for Mr J's plan to work! You better hurry up and kill this kid so I can finally make this blubbering baby bite the bullet!**"

Damian clenched his fist and bit his lip to keep from screaming in anger at that delusional clown slave. _Easy, Robin. _He thought. _You'll get her soon enough. _Oracle whispered into Robin's ear so only Damian could hear her. "_This is a great vantage point. Just take down these guys and you can plan a smooth route out of here._"

"Oracle, I doubt anything about this is going to be smooth." he hushed into the earpiece. He heard Harley's obnoxiously high voice leave the room. One of the Joker's henchmen turned to face the monitor. "Oh, man!" The other men herded towards him.

"What is it?" asked one. "He's right outside! This is too easy!" said the first man that spoke. Damian almost laughed at his clueless enemies. They ran to the door expecting to see Robin on the floor. An easy kill. They found only an empty hallway.

"Where the hell is he?!"  
"Don't ask me! You were the one by the monitors!"

As the three men continued bickering, Damian slipped out from under the desk unnoticed and crawled quietly onto the desk. They kept arguing until they saw Robin's shadow in front of them. They all turned to face Robin. Robin smirked deviously. "You were right." he said. "This _will_ be easy."

One swift kick hit all of them in the head. They all crumpled to the floor knocked out. Robin hopped off of the table and jumped over to the monitors. Each room in the building was under close surveillance. "Oracle, this would be a good time to come up with a plan. I'm in the security room."

"_Nice one, kiddo. Can you see Joker? Harley? Colin? Anything else?_" Oracle asked. Robin bit his lip as he scanned the screens, praying not to see Colin dead. Or worse. . .

"I can't find the Joker." said Damian angrily. "_What about Harley?_"

"Yeah. She's got Colin captive on floor nine. He's still moving. But he's pretty beaten up."

Harley yelled unintelligibly at Colin before smacking him in the face with a cane, causing blood to fly from his mouth. Damian gasped at what he saw. He didn't know why, he had seen ten times worse and never flinched. He had _done _ten times worse and not felt remorse. But this was different. This was Colin. Damian's first best friend. A boy who was abused, beaten, discarded and had more mental problems than you could count, and who could still smile. He saw Harley walk to the intercom and suddenly her voice blared into the room.

"**Have you killed him yet. . . GUYS?!**"

Robin pushed the button for the intercom. "I saw that, Harley." He seethed. Harley whinged at his anger. She had never heard him so coldly threatening. "And you better get ready. Because I just might break my no kill rule if I _ever _see that again." Robin returned his attention to the screens. On each floor there seemed to be a trap. And something else.

Harley had prisoners from the GCPD. Robin's hand flew to his earpiece. "There are prisoners in here. I _can't _let them die."

"_I see them. Are you going to find Colin first?_"

"Colin, sorry, _Abuse_, has great durability. He can last a while longer."

"_That's the thing, Robin. Colin is heavily sedated, all of his powers are neutralised. If Harley keeps beating him at this rate, he'll be dead in two hours._"

To Robin, it felt like someone had taken a knife and stabbed him in the stomach. Two hours?! With all the traps and prisoners?! He couldn't do it!

_No. You CAN'T think like that. You have to do this. _he commanded himself. "It'll be tough." he mumbled.

"_You can do it._" said Oracle encouragingly.

Damian smiled. "I know. I just need to get moving."

_**Okay, just so you know, in later chapters there will be a lot more of Dick and Oracle. So tune in. Please review. Seriously. Anyone. I know it's been a bit slow, but it'll speed up soon, I promise!**_


	7. GCPD Jeopardy!

_**I've got a follower for my story! Thanks to **____** for following and if you like my story please review! Hell, if you hate my story review! Just review! Anyway, this chapter will not focus on Robin but instead Grayson and Oracle. You'll see why soon.**_

Oracle shoved a head-ache pill into her mouth and swallowed some water to take it down. She let her head fall into her hands. It had been a long night. Dick had been treating his injuries (which were pretty minor) and watching the news to see if Joker had popped up anywhere.

He hadn't. There was no sign of him anywhere.

"Where the hell is he?" muttered Dick, angrily. Oracle faced away from the computer, wiping a long strand of fiery hair out of her face. "He's always popped up somewhere before. A fire, a building explosion. He's got something big planned, and I can't do anything because I'm focussed on keeping Damian alive.

"_Sorry to be such a burden with my life and Colin's on the line!_" said Damian sarcastically. "Oh. Sorry, kiddo. Anyway, where you headed?"

"_Third floor_."

"What is there up there?"

"_That's the problem. Most of the screens are blacked out. So I have no idea._"

"Why would they black out the screens?" asked Oracle, confused. Damian sighed. "_No idea. Harley and Joker are insane._" Damian reminded her. "_I'm gonna leave. This room smells like day old pizza._"

"Well, you better hurry up because..." Oracle paused when she heard chewing over the line. "Damian? Are you eating the pizza?"

"_You didn't see what they were feeding me!_"

Oracle rolled her eyes. Then she saw an alert on one of the other screens. "Dick, signal." she said. "Already? What's happening now?" Moaned Dick as he pulled on his cowl, cape and utility belt and headed to the batmobile. "Be careful." Oracle called to him.

Dick smiled as he started the car. "Not a chance." he said. He drove off into the night, leaving Oracle alone in the Bat cave. "Damian, stop eating and rescue your friend."

"_Right! Sorry!" _

Batman sped off into the night streets of Gotham City, lined with rows of drunks and prostitutes, and the odd normal person trying to escape the cold, dangerous streets. He headed to the GCPD where the bat signal shone onto the grey clouds that blocked any light the moon and stars could have provided. There was something slightly off. Batman always saw Commissioner Gordon perched at the edge of the roof, anxiously awaiting Batman's arrival. There was no one there. And the lights inside were either off or had strange shadows around them. He talked into his ear-piece. "Hey, Babs? Can you hear me?"

"_Loud and clear, Dick. What's up?_"

"Do a quick scan of the GCPD building. There's something not quite-"

Just then, a massive explosion went off in the bottom floor of the building. Dick realised what was happening. "It's hostages, isn't it?"

"_I'm afraid so._"

"How can I save them?"

"_There's only one thing you can do. You have to disarm the bombs before they reach the top. That's where the hostages are_." she explained

The second floor was engulfed in flames as Batman saw Joker's helicopter fly above them. Batman leaped out of the car and slipped a batarang with a tracking device in it from his belt and threw it onto the copter. "There's tracker on the copter. Track it back to wherever Joker's hiding."

"_I'm on it. Maybe it'll shed some light on the situation. Hurry up! The hostages!_"

Batman sprinted closer to the building and looked into the exploded ground floor of the building. There were the bodies of Joker's henchmen spread around the smouldering wreckage. They had no idea the bombs would go off.

Batman used his grappling hook to fly to the top of the building. "Guess you saw the explosion as well." said a seductive female voice behind him. He turned to see the Catwoman. "This is not the time for games, Selena." Batman said, pushing past her to enter the building. "I'm here to help." She said, arms now crossed in defence. Batman sighed. "Help then." he said coldly. The two snuck into the building and looked down to the top floor.

Policemen and women were bound and gagged around the room. Several armed henchmen guarded the room. A Policeman tried to sneak to the door, but was shot on sight. "Gee, no three strikes?" Catwoman joked. "We have to diffuse that bomb!" Batman directed her attention to the large metal canisters joined together in the centre of the room. "I can diffuse a bomb!" Catwoman said.

"What? Where did you learn to do that?"

"I don't think this is time for a story, Batman. You drop into the room with a smoke pellet, get the hostages and leave. I'll get the bomb."

The ground shook as the third floor went off. "One more floor. We have to be quick." said Catwoman, who then slinked onto one of the beams above the room. Batman threw a smoke pellet into the room and followed straight afterwards. The room filled quickly with smoke as Batman darted around the room.

He grabbed the first thug by the collar and delivered a swift uppercut to his chin before leaping to the next guard and knocking him out with one clean kick to the head. There were four left. A man started wandering through the smoke that Batman saw was another of Joker's men. He hooked the man in the face before kneeing him in the chest, causing him to crumple to the ground. Another henchman started firing into the crowd. He could kill someone!

Batman followed the sound of gunfire where he elbowed the shooter's temple. He instantly fell to the ground. There were two men left. He passed Selena who was working on de-activating the bomb when he jumped into the air and brought his powerful fist down onto the second last man's forehead. He felt a gun barrel press against his head. "Don't move, Bat-freak." said a manly, heavy Brooklyn accent.

The gun barrel pulled away as he heard the man gasp. Batman turned to see Catwoman pulling him towards him and kicking him down. "Thanks." said Batman. Selena smirked. "No problem. Bomb's deactivated, I'll get these guys out of here. You get back to work."

"Thanks, Selena. Say hi to Catgirl for me." he said, starting to walk out when he saw a henchman stirring and roughly pulled him up by the collar. He groaned in pain. "Geez, he's tired, at least get him some coffee first." said Selena, who was ignored by the Batman who stared coldly into the pained henchman's eyes.

"Where is Joker keeping Robin?" Batman said coldly.

"Gotham harbour. . ." he said before passing out. "I thought you checked the harbour." said Catwoman.

Batman started to walk out. "But not what it's connected to. The Atlantic Ocean."

_**Tell me if you enjoyed the first Grayson chap! The next one will be about Damian again. Review!**_


End file.
